


The Hunter's New Clothes

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader has a potty mouth, Sexy Fluff, This fell out, What is words even, all the sexy fluff, and some cussing, it's fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Y/N wants to woo Castiel, but what's a person to do?





	The Hunter's New Clothes

“What do I need to do to get Cas to sleep with me?” I whined as I slammed my empty coffee cup on the counter next to the nearly empty pot. “I just can’t seem to get through to him at all…”

Gabriel smirked from the kitchen table, his feet propped on my recently vacated chair as he spoke around a mouthful of french toast. “You could…. Oh, I dunno…. Just tell him what you want?”

Whirling on the spot, I snorted derisively as I waved my hands over my head. “Don’t you think that was the first thing I did? I’ve done everything except hit him over the head with a fucking shovel, and he still is so dang clueless!” Groaning, I shoved Gabe’s feet aside as I sank back into my chair. “Seriously, it’s like he doesn’t even know what I… need.” I gestured vaguely at the air in front of me.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel leaned forward, snagging the syrup bottle before settling back in his seat. “Know what I think? I think you just haven’t found the right way to communicate with him yet. Now, don’t get me wrong,” he held up a hand as I began to open my mouth, “you have every right to be pissed. Brother Dear has a hard time grasping the finer points of human… courting rituals.” He poured a healthy serving of maple syrup over the still-steaming stack of french toast before setting the bottle next to his plate

“Right, and I suppose you know the answer to all my troubles?” I scoffed as I buried my head in my hands, knocking the syrup bottle over in the process.

Humming vexedly, he righted the bottle as he thoughtfully chewed a mouthful of toast. “If you’re seriously serious about getting is ol’ Cassipoo’s britches, I think I’ve got just what you need.”  
……………….  
“It’s see-through!” I cringed, holding out the outfit Gabriel had just pulled out of his closet. “No, scratch that. _It’s just a bit of lace attached to a hanky_!”

Gabriel chuckled as he yanked the hanger from my outstretched hand, holding it in front of me as he leaned back and squinted. “Trust me, doll, this’ll knock his socks off. Made of special…. Angel-attracting material. It’s like catnip for our kind.”

Eying him suspiciously, I gingerly plucked it from his grip again and lightly touched it. It felt cool and light against my fingertips, and a slight tingle shot up my spine. There was something interesting about the lingerie, maybe not magic, but something close enough that it gave me goosebumps.

Quirking an eyebrow, I squared my shoulders as I considered the archangel. Gabriel was my best friend, but I still didn’t trust him as far as I could throw him, and I told him as much.

Feigning indignation, he grasped at his chest, his eyes wide. “Whatever do you mean?”

Exhaling forcefully, I threw up my hands. “Fine. Okay! I’ll try it out. But if it doesn’t work…” I glared fiercely at him, causing him to shrink back a step. “I _will_ douse your candy and porn stash in holy oil and light it on fire.”

“No need to go to that extreme,” he muttered sulkily. “It’ll work, trust me. I know what I’m talking about.  
…………..  
That evening, after arriving back at the bunker and catching a shower before the Winchester Hot Water Hogs could get to it, I stared at the skinny ribbon of lace and sheer hanky that was suppose to cover all of my more personal bits.

 _How the fuck do I even put this on?_ I wondered silently as I took it off the hanger and held it out in front of me. Shaking my head, I loosened the towel I still had wrapped around my body and began to puzzle out the strange piece of lingerie.

 _This had better work, or so help me Chuck, I will make that archangel’s life miserable…_  
…………..  
A soft knock came at the door as I was adjusting the tiny nighty in front of the mirror hanging on the inside of my closet door.

Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths to steady my nerves before responding. “It’s open!”

Castiel, in all his dark haired-blue eyed glory, poked his head around the door, a look of concern evident on his features. “Y/N? Gabriel said you needed to talk to me about something?”

“Um. Yeah. Just… Just one minute!” I squeaked. I quickly pulled a worn flannel button up over my head, unsnapping all but the middle two buttons. Turning back to the mirror, I smiled at my reflection weakly before nodding at myself.

_Okay, damn, I look good. There’s no way he’ll miss this signal._

Nervously, I stepped out from behind the closet door.

“So, what do you think?”

Castiel gaped at me, his eyes wide as they wandered slowly up and down my scantily-clad figure. I cocked a hip, leaning casually up against the doorframe as I ran my fingertips over my exposed skin. “I-uh. I- Eh-Excuse me,” he stuttered, blushing before quickly ducking out of the room.

_What the ever-loving hell…_

Ashamed, confused, and bordering on furious, I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to figure out what had just happened. Gabriel had _promised_ me that this would work, that this ‘magical’ lingerie would woo his younger brother. And yet here I was, standing half-naked and all alone, having just been abandoned by the object of my affection. What the heck was I going to do now?

Tearing at my flannel shirt, I ripped off the skimpy lace and elastic, throwing the practically-invisible outfit into the desk chair before pulling on yoga pants and a baggy sweater. If Cas was going to act like that when I attempted to be seductive, I guess he wouldn’t think twice about me wearing my go-to since college.  
………  
Sleep had been avoiding me all night as I worried and fumed over Cas’s reaction to my attempt at being sexy. I was still picturing the worst-case scenario in my head when I felt the bed give slightly. Rolling over, I faced the fallen angel, his brow furrowed as he stared.

“I-I wanted to apologize for earlier,” he stated as he reached a hand out and rested it on my waist. “I didn’t mean to hurt or frighten you.” Licking his lips nervously, he watched me intently.

“You didn’t frighten or hurt me, Cas,” I said slowly, biting at my bottom lip. “I was a bit angry and confused as to why you left, after what Gabe said would happen, but-”

Cas’s eyebrows shot up as he blinked in surprise. “Gabriel? What does he have to do with this?”

“Well… He was the one who suggested that I surprise you like that. And he even gave me a special outfit that was suppose to make you more attracted to me.”

“Huh.” He didn’t say anything else as he pulled me into his chest, his chin pressed into the top of my head.

After a few minutes, I finally spoke. “What are you thinking?”

Pulling back, he shifted until we were face to face, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m thinking,” he edged closer, the tip of his nose just brushing mine, “that Gabriel has very fine taste in lingerie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Emperor's New Clothes, but sexy


End file.
